


New

by ppcooky



Series: Big one Little one [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Little, M/M, Pee, Power Dynamics, Urination, Watersports, big - Freeform, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppcooky/pseuds/ppcooky
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Big one Little one [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068845
Kudos: 6





	New

The big one was holding him upside down, his larger hands gripping hard so he doesn’t drop the little one. 

The little one? Currently giggling. And swinging back and forth as the big one rocks him.

It’s a typical day for them. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not even the little squeak that bursts from the little one’s lips or the piss that spurts out his little cock that follows. 

It’s immediate... How the big one reacts. He pulls the little one upwards, holding his small body close to the big one’s larger chest, rocking the little one back and forth. His tears falling down his face, his hiccups and sobs loud. 

The little one always cries after peeing unannounced, feeling bad for not warning the big one of his mess. The big one always shushes him. Kisses his tears away. 

It’s okay says the big one. 

He pulls his larger penis up between their bodies. The big one sets the little one on his lap, big cock resting on the little one’s thighs who is sitting on his legs on the big one’s lap. His penis, heavy and warm, as it lays in the small dip on the small one. The large head just touching the much smaller penis. 

The little one gasps. 

His tiny eyes widen as he watches his big one start to pee. He watches in awe as the large cock pulses and twitches with each sharp push of piss spurting out. 

It sprays right on his tiny cock. The little one gasps, his tiny hands covering his ears. He looks in awe at the sheer force and amount of pee his big one has. 

The little one giggles. 

He feels large hands grip his buttcheeks, pushing the little one towards his big one. His arms cling to the big one’s chest, his round head resting on his heart. The little one spreads his thighs. The big one pushes his little one against his large cock, the little one’s asshole twitching on his balls. His little one wraps his arms around his large cock, his piss less forceful. The big one is quick to grab his little one as he giggles backwards in delight. 

Little teeth nibbling at his cock head, tongue peaking out to lick and suck his pee. The big one pushes his little one closer to his chest for comfort. The little one’s hips twitch back and forth lightly as he sucks. His tiny mouth finally wrapping around the big one’s slit, sucking up the pee as if he were giving his little one his bottle. His little one looks up at his big one. His eyes sparkling. 

The big one gasps. This is new.


End file.
